


Return to me

by Cursdlove



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Drama, M/M, Psychological, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursdlove/pseuds/Cursdlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzaku wishes to only protect those that he holds dear to him, but when he takes the first steps to this goal, it places him in a tight spot. Lelouch refuses to accept his choice, can Suzaku make him see his reason for doing this?, Or will they break apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to me

**Author's Note:**

> My first Code Geass story

He knew that class was going to be awkward today, especially after their fight last night, he wanted to talk and fix it, but Lelouch was ignoring him. 

“Lelouch, can we talk?”, asked Suzaku as he approached the raven-haired teen. “Fine, I doubt it will change anything”, replied Lelouch as he stood up and followed the green-eyed teen into the hallway. 

They didn’t stop in the hallway however, Suzaku continued to lead Lelouch to the roof. 

 

“Lelouch, please reconsider it”, urged Suzaku as they made it onto the roof, “I want you to accept this”. “No, I won’t accept this crazy idea of yours”, replied Lelouch as he kept his back turned, “but if you want to go and get killed, then by all means, go”. “Don’t do this”, pleaded Suzaku as he walked over to Lelouch, “I just-”. “What do you want Suzaku?”, demanded Lelouch as he turned around and came face to face with Suzaku, “for me to accept that you want to go and get mutilated?, I’m only one that gives a damn about you, but does that matter?, no, you could care-”. 

His words were cut off as Suzaku suddenly swept Lelouch into a tight embrace, burying his face in the crook of his neck. They had fallen to the roof as they sat in their embraced position, not moving from their spot. 

“Don’t you understand?”, asked Suzaku as he slowly raised his head, “I want to make the world a better place, a safer place. I want you to be safe, if I have to die to make that happen, then I will gladly die”. 

He sat there as he listen to the explanation that the brunette had just offered, as something clicked inside of him. Lelouch had acted before he realized what he was doing, the sound of his hand striking Suzaku’s face was the only sound. 

“D-Don’t you understand?”, Lelouch inquired as his whole body trembled, “Suzaku, I”. “Lelouch?, what is it?, what’s wrong?”, asked Suzaku as he lifted up the chin of the now silent Britannian. “I love you, Suzaku Kururugi”, stated Lelouch as he looked through the tears streaming down his face, “I don’t want to lose you”. “Lelouch, I”, began Suzaku but stopped as the hold around his neck tightened. “P-Please, just be quiet for once”, urged Lelouch as it was his turned to bury his face in the brunette’s neck, “I just want to stay here for a little while”. “Alright, sure”, replied Suzaku before he fell quiet also. 

Suzaku’s hands fell to Lelouch’s lower back, resting on top of his lower rib cage, as Lelouch stayed wrapped around his neck. 

 

His legs had fallen asleep as another bell rang, it signaled the beginning of lunch, no morning classes for them today. Lelouch had fallen asleep a while ago, and Suzaku couldn’t bring himself to wake him up. He was careful to get up, as he pulled off his jacket and placed it under the raven-haired teen’s head. He nearly fell back down, he wasn’t use to standing, but managed to step back and not fall all the way. 

“S-Suz”, mumbled Lelouch as the brunette walked around the rooftop, “I, I c-ca- ahhh”. “Shh”, assured Suzaku as he was right back at Lelouch’s side, “it’s alright, don’t worry about it”. 

His heart was hammering inside of his chest as he clung to Suzaku, his dark hair was damp from sweat. He was finally able to calm down as he looked up at the forest green eyes of Suzaku, and gave a sign he was once again calm. 

“Better?”, he asked, but not waiting for an actual answer, “it’s lunch time, let’s go get something to eat”. 

Suzaku helped Lelouch to his feet as they walked towards the stairs and they made their way back down the steps. 

 

They had finally got to the cafeteria and sat down when someone approached Suzaku and Lelouch, handing a note to the former. 

“Um, thanks”, replied Suzaku as he accepted the slip of paper, as the courier walked away. “What is it?”, asked Lelouch as Suzaku unfolded the paper and read the message, “Suzaku?”. “What?, oh it’s nothing”, answered the brunette as he stuffed the note in his pocket, “don’t worry about it”. 

“What’s with the hurry?”, wondered Suzaku as his mind kept drifting back to the note, “if Lelouch reads that, then”. 

He didn’t want to think about how Lelouch would react to it, he probably wasn’t on board with the whole idea just yet. Suzaku doubted that Lelouch would ever be happy about his choice. 

“So can I read it?”, Lelouch’s request brought Suzaku out of his thoughts. “Actually, I have to go”, stated Suzaku as he stood up, “the principal wants to see me, that’s what it was about”. “Why don’t we both go down there then?”, offered Lelouch as he stood up. “That’s alright, I got it”, replied Suzaku as he tried to get Lelouch to sit back down, “don’t worry, I’ll be real quick”. 

“Fine, I guess”, silently replied Lelouch as he sat back down as Suzaku left the room. 

 

“What was am I doing?”, Suzaku wondered as he continued down the hall, “am I actually lying to Lelouch about a note?”. 

He finally arrived at the office and gave the door a few solid knocks as he waited for someone to answer. 

“Come on in Kururugi”, called a familiar voice as Suzaku opened the door and walked into the office. “Have you made your decision yet?”, asked a man, whose back was turned towards the brunette. “Yes, but it’s complicated”, answered Suzaku as he closed the door and walked closer to the man. “There’s nothing complicated about, either you wish to fight for something of worth or remain a civilian and coward”, stated the man as he turned towards Suzaku. “You don’t understand, there’s someone that-”, began Suzaku. “Someone that you care for?, someone that isn’t thrilled that you are going to risk your life?”, asked the man, “tell me Kururugi, why did you sign up for this?”. “So I could make the world a better place for them”, answered Suzaku, “I would do anything to make sure that they’re safe”. 

The man fell silent as he walked so that he was standing behind the brunette, “so I’ll ask again, what is your answer, Suzaku Kururugi?”. “My answer, is yes, yes I’ll go”, stated Suzaku, “when are we scheduled to depart?”. “Good, since today is Thursday, we will leave tomorrow night, 9:45 sharp, the central tokyo train station”, explained the man, “you are relieved until tomorrow”. 

“Now, all I have to do is get through the rest of the day”, thought Suzaku as he walked down the hall, “and get Lelouch to agree”.


End file.
